Steve Martin
This article is not about the actor Steve Martin but the character Steve Martin. Steve Martin was an American journalist who, in the 1950s, worked as a foreign correspondent for United World News. He witnessed firsthand Godzilla's 1956 rampage in Tokyo and, by his own testimony, was the only American to survive it. In Godzilla, King of the Monsters! and Godzilla 1985, Steve Martin was portrayed by Raymond Burr. History Showa era ''Godzilla, King of the Monsters! En route to an assignment in Cairo, Martin had intended to spend a two-day layover in Tokyo catching up with Daisuke Serizawa, "an old college friend." Unable to meet Serizawa, and questioned about a mysterious occurrence at sea during his flight, Martin instead spent his time reporting to his ''United World News editor, George Lawrence, on the subsequent ship disasters. Martin joined the Oto Island Expedition, thereby becoming the first gaijin to catch sight of Godzilla when it appeared on the island. He then stationed himself in Tokyo to report on Godzilla's first raid upon the city and the planning that went into defending Tokyo from future raids. Martin tape-recorded a real-time account of Godzilla's second raid on Tokyo, but was struck unconscious by a falling beam when Godzilla brushed past his building. Recovering from his injuries in an overflowing hospital, Martin was visited by his and Serizawa's mutual friends Hideo Ogata and Emiko Yamane. Upon Emiko's revelation of the Oxygen Destroyer devised by Serizawa, Martin and Ogata persuaded Emiko to confront Serizawa. Martin was present on the Godzilla-seeking voyage at which Serizawa detonated his device, bringing the terror of Godzilla, and his own life, to an end. Martin recounted the sacrifice: "The menace was gone. So was a great man. But the whole world could wake up and live again." Heisei era ''Godzilla 1985 It was revealed at the start of this film that Steve Martin has published a written account of the raids, under the title ''Cairo via Tokyo, in the years since Godzilla's first appearance. When a second Godzilla destroyed a Soviet nuclear submarine the seas off Japan, the Soviet Union was quick to blame the United States. After Japanese authorities relaxed tensions by revealing the true culprit to the press, the Pentagon began mobilizing anti-Godzilla forces for Japan's defense. General Goodhue called in Martin as a consultant; at Martin's insistence, Goodhue resisted deploying several military units near Japan until the magnetic lure developed by Professor Hayashida was activated, drawing Godzilla into the crater of Mount Mihara. MonsterVerse Godzilla: King of the Monsters Martin's name was featured in the ending credit sequence of King of the Monsters (2019), when a news report is shown about the discovery of a possible Titan egg, the author of the article is listed as 'Steve Martin'. Novels ''Godzilla Returns In Marc Cerasini's young adult novel, ''Godzilla Returns, Japanese-American reporter Brian Shimura recalls the famous book written by Steve (Stephen) Martin on the 1954 Godzilla raid, This Is Tokyo, as well as a docudrama based on the book. His own report following Godzilla's next raid pays homage to Martin's. Gallery Martin.jpg|Martin in 1956 MartinIwanaga.jpg Godzilla-King-of-the-Monsters-Raymond-Burr-wounded.png| Martin in hospital Trivia * In Godzilla 1985, Steve Martin is referred to as Steve and Mr. Martin to avoid confusion with the actor-comedian Steve Martin who was popular at the time of the movie's release. List of appearances Showa era *''Godzilla, King of the Monsters!'' Heisei era *''Godzilla 1985'' MonsterVerse * ''Godzilla: King of the Monsters'' (Name Only) Novels *''Godzilla Returns'' Category:Showa era Category:Showa era - Characters Category:Heisei era Category:Heisei era - Characters Category:Characters Category:Fictional Characters Category:American productions - Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Humans Category:Civilians